Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photocrosslinkable, organic solvent-soluble polymers having a Tg greater than 200.degree. C. In another aspect, it relates to negative-working, photocrosslinkable polymers that can be coated on a variety of supports to form useful elements such as solid-state color imaging devices having color filter arrays.